


Bore me to sleep

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Roxy cannot sleep. Eggsy is there to help.





	Bore me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt : “…and you’re the best at boring me to sleep. That’s the only reason I called you, so talk to me.”

Eggsy is enjoying one of his rare off days where he’s got nothing to do at all when his glasses chirp Roxy’s private ring.

He considers ignoring her in favor of finding out if Joyce will save her son from the upside down or not, but no longer than a second.

He might not be on a mission, but  _she_ is and it’s something like two o’clock in the morning where she’s at. If she’s calling, it must be important.

“Hey, Rox-a-lot, how’s it going?” For the moment he’s not too worried, knowing that she wouldn’t have contacted  _him_ if her situation was dire in any way.

“I need to sleep.” She sounds grumpy, which means she’s probably been trying to do so for some time now.

“Unfortunately, by the time I get to you and dart you unconscious, I’m pretty sure it will disrupt your mission.”

He hears her huff a little laugh and he allows himself a little smile of satisfaction. He’s not sure how he can help, but he knows that if she’s too frustrated, sleep  _will_ continue to elude her.

“I don’t want you to dart me. I could do that to myself. But it would leave me all groggy in the morning.” He hums in agreement because the darts might be great in a pinch, but they aren’t designed to be functional sleeping pills. “I need to sleep the conventional way and you’re the best at boring me to sleep.”

“Fuck you too.”

She would have punched him for that if she had been there, but instead, she continues as if he hadn’t interrupted her.

“Come on! That’s the only reason I called you; talk to me already!”

He rolls his eyes, but still ends up indulging her. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her after all and he knows that she is insulting him mostly so that she doesn’t seem weak. Not that Eggsy would ever think such bullshit about her, but he understands being on the defensive all the time. He’s just glad that she did call for help, even if she would never admit that this is what it is.

“Alright then… So, ever watched Stranger Things?”

“No… It sounds dumb.”

“Well, you’re dumb.” Obviously, he cannot see her, but he would bet JB she just stuck her tongue out at him. “Okay, so the show starts and-”

He doesn’t even gets to the end of the first episode before he hears her breathing evening out and he smiles as he un-pauses his own episode, after having mute it and put on the subtitles.

He’s not risking waking her up now, but if she does before it’s a sensible time for her, he’ll be right there to “bore” her out again.


End file.
